


Driven Out and Taken In Fanart

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Female Bilbo, Gen, baby dwarrows, omigosh, sketchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for GreenT's fanfic, in which Bilba Baggins takes in a homeless dwarf and his two nephews, at Gandalf's request. And there is much fluff and angst. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Out and Taken In Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driven Out and Taken In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723489) by [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/pseuds/GreenT). 



> Eventually, the boys are going to discover that if there's one things Hobbits like, it's a party. And Bilba will have to teach them to dance.
> 
> Once again done from memory, so I think Bilba's hair might be longer than it is in the fic? Also, I just gave up on the hands and arms. Fíli's arm is too long, Bilba and Kíli's hands are a scribble that makes no sense. I refuse to be ashamed of that, I hate hands. :)
> 
> They are all dressed as proper Shirefolk.


End file.
